User blog:Winnie Pop/Season 12 Degrassi
This is some of my own characters and I am going to write about what happenes to each character. I am not good at writing so I am not writing about each episode and what happenes. Changes to the School: *No uniforms *7th and 8th graders are back Adults/Teachers: Mr.Simpson - Principle Ms.Oh - Media Imersions and Music teacher Graduates: Drew Torres - The new hottie in college Katie Matlin - The overachiever Jake Martin - The business owner Bianca DeSousa - The confused bitch Fiona Coyne - The rich lesbian Owen Milligan - The rude sporty guy Seniors (12): KC Guthrie - The athlete Dave Turner - The cheater Clare Edwards - Student body vice president Connor Deslauriers - Student body president Alli Bhandari - The school slut Adam Torres - The one who can't decide Jenna Middleton - The drinker Wesley Betenkamp - The nerdy wannabe Eli Goldsworthy - The bisexual Imogen Moreno - The stalky fallower Ashton Gunter - The weird one Juniors (11): Skia Manzanares - The queen bee Mikayla Ryan - The anorexic one Peyten Jones - The overprotective sister Luke Pierucci - The soon to be dad Sophmors (10): Tristan Milligan - The gay one Tori Santamaria - The spoiled drama queen Maya Matlin - The music lover Zig Novak - The cuttie with a heart Roxas Yorke - The depressed one Freshman (9): Namine Moreno - One of the twins Kiari Moreno - One of the twins Kameron Jones - The kid that isn't noticed by many Avrianna York - The soon to be mom 8th Grade: Aaliyah Synnott - The homeless one Bryson Smith - The protesters Callie Moon - The secret profesional singer Faith Tucker - Grayson Gillette - The rebel Hailee Zanella - Justice Andrews - Kyla Luzi - 7th Grade: Amaya Kemsley - Bryanna Anderson - Carson Curtis - Faye Wood - Genevieve Lovell - Harley Otten - Izabel Kemper - Keegan Bois - Adam Torres---- He is going to be stuck in a situation with either being a boy or a girl. He is going to go back to being Gracie at the begining of the year and one of the new students will notice her and they become friends. But he wants it to be more. So they started dating. She then tells him her secret and he decides to tell him to make a decision, him or being a guy. He decides to be a guy but they are still friends. Later that year he got a meeting with a specialist to get chest reconstructon. Avrianna Yorke---- JT and Roxas Yorke are her older brothers. After JT died she was wrecked. She got into the wrong crowd. While she started getting noticed by a junior while she is a freshman. Well she was really fond of him. When they got really serious they took to the next level and they slept together. 1 month later she didn't get her period. She told her best friend Namine Moreno and thinking the worst, like always, she bought her a pregnancy test. It came out poitive. She was thinking about abortion because she was scared he would hate her. She ended up telling him 2 months later. Word got around and her brother Roxas heard and went and beat up the babies father. He got hurt so bad he had to stay at the hospital for 1 week while Roxas was in Juvy. 6 months later the baby was born and was named Hope Pierucci. Before this all happened she was doing drugs, drinking, and getting into trouble and she almost always got cought. So after the state found out she had a baby they felt it was right for them to keep a close eye on her. She was really careful not to do anything wrong so she could keep her baby. JT and Roxas Yorke are her older brothers. After JT died she was wrecked. She got into the wrong crowd. While she started getting noticed by a junior while she is a freshman. Well she was really fond of him. When they got really serious they took to the next level and they slept together. 1 month later she didn't get her period. She told her best friend Namine Moreno and thinking the worst, like always, she bought her a pregnancy test. It came out poitive. She was thinking about abortion because she was scared he would hate her. She ended up telling him 2 months later. Word got around and her brother Roxas heard and went and beat up the babies father. He got hurt so bad he had to stay at the hospital for 1 week while Roxas was in Juvy. 6 months later the baby was born and was named Hope Pierucci. Before this all happened she was doing drugs, drinking, and getting into trouble and she almost always got cought. So after the state found out she had a baby they felt it was right for them to keep a close eye on her. She was really careful not to do anything wrong so she could keep her baby. Luke Pieruuci---- He is a new junior at Degrassi. He doesn't know that many people there but he has been eyeing a pretty freshman. She had noticed this and she liked him to so she started dropping hints that she liked him. Finally he asked her out and she agreed. When they slept together she got pregnant. She didn't tell him until she was 3 months pregnant though. When her brother found out he went and beat Luke up and he had to go to the hospital. Roxas had to go to Juvy for it. Then 6 months later Hope Pierucci was born. Because of the moms history she was being watched by child services. During witch she didn't go to school because she didn't trust any daycare with her child. He was fine with it though because they didn’t get any time together. Kiari & Namine Moreno---- Kiari and Namine are new at degrassi. They are twins and they also have an older sister named who got held back named Imogen. They both like another freshman. He likes one of them but not the other. Once they found out about how they like the same person they started fighting and hating each other. As this progresses one of them is having a secret relationship with this guy. After he goes missing both of them were under investigation. There parents were very disappointed. When they found him stuck in someones basement they are done being investigated. Kameron Jones---- He is a new freshman. His sister is Peyten Jones. She is a little overprotective. He really liked one of the moreno twins and they both liked him. While the sisters were fighting he was secretly dating one of them. Then he went missing while on his way to her house to pick her up. They were under investigation. After they found him they weren't under investigation anymore. His sister told him that he can't ever talk to them ever again because he was on the way to there house when he got kidnapped. He still dated her even though he wasn't supposed to but they never got caught. Roxas Yorke---- He is the older brother to Avrianna and the younger brother to JT. when his sister got pregnant by Luke he beat him up and had to go to juvy. When he got out he had to do 100 hours of comunity service. His sister hated him for doing that because she loved him. His and his sisters mom and dad died so they have been in foster care but now he is old enough to live by himself with his sister. Peyten Jones---- She is the sister of Kameron Jones. When he went missing she started freaking out because she is a little overprotective. She didn't want him to hangout with Kiari and Namine Moreno because she didn't like them. She got in a fight with them because of it to. She couldn't stand them for no reason. She isn't really involved in anything else. Eli Goldsworthy---- Noticed from his past that he can't keep a girlfriend for long he decides to try something new. He goes to a gay bar with his fake ID and meets someone nice. He really liked him but still likes Clare to. So he doesn't think he is gay but bisexual. He got held back last year because he missed so much school when his parents died in a train accident. Imogen Moreno still loved him and was obsessed with him so she purposly got held back trying to make herself seem cool by getting held back like him. After the guy found out he was in high school and had a fake ID and learned about his past he stopped talking to him and never saw him again. Mikayla Ryan---- She doesn't really have many conections to Degrassi and moved here because her mom got a new boyfriend. She hates him and Degrassi so she becomes anorexic to show her that she wants to leave and that it is her fault she is like this. Her friend Skia Manzanares started noticing that she was acting weird so she told her mom but her mom didn't notice much. When others started to notice that she didn't eat they told the principle and he talked to her but she denied everything. The councelor tried to and she finally came clean and told her. She got her an appoitment for someone top help her and they reagulery talked about her feelings. Her mom finally noticed and left him and moved away but she stayed at Degrassi because she liked it now because of how trustable everyone is and how everyone cares about her. Later that year she stopped not eating and started acting normal again. Skia Manzanares---- She is a very trust worthy person and caring but she is the new queen bee of the school. When her friend Mikayla was going through a rough time she helped her through it. She thinks she is the best and is always dressed up, hair done, and very proper. Everyone likes her because she is popular and has all the nice things but it is noticeable that she is vonerable on the inside. Tori Santamaria---- This is her second year at Degrassi and from all of the drama from last year finally dieing down she is going to lay low this year. She is close friends with Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan. When she was researching her family history she couldn't find any information about her birth. She found out she was adopted and had a long lost sister that is 6 years older than her. Her name is Manny Santos. Tori was giving up for adoption because her biological parents couldn't afford to keep her. When she goes searching for her sister she finds that she used to go to Degrassi. She knew Mr.Simpson had worked there long so she went and asked him and he remembered her very well. He thought Tori seemed firmiliar and all along she was Manny's sister. Her and Manny met up later that week and got to know each other. They are really close now. Category:Blog posts